Evil and Lies
by You Electrify My Life
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS :-( MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO USE THE IDEA FOR YOU OWN.
1. Intro

**I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.**

Preface

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron yelled as a green jet of light flew out of his wand, hitting a figure squarely in the chest. He then let out a cackle, full of evil, as a crowd gathered silently. Harry stared in shock as he saw, who he thought was his bestfriend, murder someone.


	2. On the Train

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are starting their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have been best friends since the first day of their first year, and have remained best friends despite the fact that Harry was placed in Gryffindor and Ron was placed in Slytherin. Many people found this strange becuse Gryffindor and Slytherin were like enemies. Harry's home life and Ron's home lives were completely different. Harry lived with his Aunt and Uncle because his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. He was treated like scum, and although his Aunt and Uncle weren't poor, Harry was fed with bread water and cold soup. Ron was also addopted but his addoptive parents were poor, but he still was better off than Harry.  
_On the Train.  
_"I wonder who'll be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said, whilst eating Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.  
"I hope it's someone good or that'll be my favourite lesson ruined." Harry said in reply to Ron's statement. Harry was indeed, very good at DADA. Harry was sat reading the Daily Prophet, the Wizard daily paper.  
"It says here that Macnair, the Death Eater, has been captured and imprisoned for assisting Voldemort. Y'know, the big ugly one." Harry informed Ron, who crushed his box of beans with an angry look on his face. "What's up Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Don't talk about him!" Ron exclaimed sounding aggravated.  
For the rest of the train journey Harry didn't dare say anything on the subject again because when Ron was angry, he got violent. They played a few games of exploding snap, and Ron won all of them, because Harry wanted to make him happy again. And they also practised some spells as revision. When the train slowed to a stop none other than Draco Malfoy approached Harry and Ron with a smirk on his face.  
"Ahhh Weasley, did you hear about Macnair going to Askaban? If your not careful, I expect you'll be in there with him, because your a nutter." Malfoy snarled.  
"Go to Hell, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, his face going red.  
"I'll see you there, Weasley." Malfoy spat back, and with that Ron swung his fist at Malfoy's face. There was an earsplitting crack. Malfoy's nose was broken, and had blood pulsing out of it in torrents. He ran off, Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, were not far behind.  
"Good one!" Harry cheered, clapping Ron on the back.  
"I have done that so many times, and now all of the fun has gone," Ron said, still slightly red. "But the look on Malfoy's face was pure gold." He added, grinning.  
They made their way off the train and down the platform, which was almost empty, and up towards the school because they had missed the carts. About half way to the castle, they were stopped by Proffessor Snape, Head of Slytherin house.  
"Mr Weasley, I have been informed that you," he paused giving Ron a dirty look. "Have punched Mr Malfoy, breaking his nose. Is this true?"  
"Yeah, it was an awesome right hook...."he started, but ws cut off by Snape.  
"Three weeks detention for abusive behaviour towards other students." Snape said sharply.  
"But.."  
"No buts. Or I'll make it four weeks! Do you understand?" Snape asked.  
"Yes Sir" Ron muttered as Snape walked away.  
"This is gonna be a long month," Ron moaned.


	3. Howler!

One week after Ron had been given his detentions, and owl came to him with a letter. When it landed infront of him he looked shocked, almost scared. Harry looked at the letter, which had a bright red envelope, and realised why. Ron had been sent a howler. Ron just sat staring at the letter, which started to smoke at the corners. It then flew up and started screaming in Mrs Weasleys voice;

**"'Ronald Weasley. How dare you hit another pupil.  
I am so ashamed of you, three weeks detention on your first day back!  
Awful, just awful. If you put another toe out of line, you are coming straight home.  
You've been warned. This is your last chance.'"  
**  
The Great Hall was silent, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Every pair of eyes watching Ron. All of a sudden, like an eruption of a volcano, everyone burst out laughing, causing Ron's cheeks and ears to turn bright red. Harry knew what was happening so he stood up and walked out of the hall, pulling Ron along with him.  
"I HATE HER!" he shouted. "How dare the stupid bitch embarass me like that. I swear, one day I'm gonna kill her."  
"Ron calm down." Harry said and then added, "She is only looking out for you."  
"Looking out for me? I'll be mocked for weeks!"  
Then there was silence, only the faint buzzing of conversation from the Great Hall could be heard. The peaceful quiet was broken by the sound of footsteps and the voice of the last person they wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.  
"Quick, in here," Harry whispered, pointing at a broom cupboard. Harry crept over to the cupboard, and Ron followed. When they were both safely in, Ron pulled the door to, so they could still hear what Malfoy ws saying. His voice was getting closer, then suddenley it stopped. They couldn't hear him or any of his friends so they walked out looking relieved.  
"Well, well, well. What was happening in there I wonder?" came Malfoy's drawling voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. This comment was followed by the muffled laughs of his friends. They all walked out from behind a statue grinning at Harry and Ron.  
"For your information Malfoy, nothing happened, you've just got a sick, twisted mind. We were in there to stay away from you, so back off." Ron explained.  
"Ahhh Weasley," Malfoy started in a cold voice. "What a lovely letter that mother of yours sent you, really thoughtful wasn't it?" His cronies laughed.  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled, and swung for Malfoy, who ducked and ran away.  
"My father will hear about this!" He shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just keep running." Ron muttered. "When I get my hands on him I'll..."


	4. Scared are you?

"You'll what Mr Weasley?" came Professor McGonagall's sharp voice. Professor McGonagall approached them with Draco Malfoy at her side, her lips pursed, which meant they were probably in trouble. She could be nice, but if you got on her bad side she could be your own personal hell.  
"Nothing Professor." Ron said, scared. "Just _someone_ is annoying me Miss." He made sure to look at Malfoy when he said that, and Professor McGonagall got the hint.  
"Very well then, but I'm watching you. Now, be on your way to class." She replied in a more friendly voice and she walked away, Malfoy still at her side.  
"What've we got next?" Ron asked, staring after them.  
"Potions with Snape." Harry sighed and they both frowned.  
Snape hated them. Malfoy was in that class and could get away with anything he wanted, he had Snape eating out of his hand. They definately didn't look forward to Potions, especially with what just happened.  
"Awww crap! Just what I need." Ron moaned as they started to walk towards the dungeons, to Snape's dark, dingy room. When they arrived outside Snape's room they were greeted with laughter.  
"Just ignore them." Harry told Ron in a quite voice so the others wouldn't hear.

_*time skips to next month*  
_  
"I'm fed up of this stupid school and if Malfoy says one more thing I will slit his God damn throat." Ron said, his breathing rapid, his face screwn up in anger. It was October and all Ron did was moan about half term.  
"Ron, you need to calm down. Seriously, your gonna get in so much trouble if your not careful. We've only been here a month and a half, and you've been in how many arguments?" Harry asked.  
"Dunno, I don't count. I'm not that sad." Ron said as they walked to the Slytherin table, which Harry sat, except for feasts.  
"I wouldn't bet on that Weasley, your the biggest loser I know." Malfoy said and Ron turned to face him.  
"Malfoy, if you don't shut your huge gob, I am gonna make your life hell. I sleep in your dormitory and I swear if you don't leave me alone, I cut your snobby head off. Do you understand?" Ron's temples were pulsing and he was still glaring at Malfoy.  
"Y..yes." Malfoy whispered and started stepping away.  
They sat down at the lunch table and ate.


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

The ground was like a vast white ocean, covering everything in its path. Delicate snowflakes were drifting downwards; glistening in the light from the many windows. The dark December nights were closing in, growing colder. It had been snowing for days now, any foot-prints made in the day, were gone by the evening. Harry and Ron were sat at the Slytherin table, eating lunch and staring up at the enchanted celing. It was so awkward them being in different houses, and although Ron was in Slytherin, Snape hated him- with a passion.

"Shall we have a snowball fight after we've ate?" Ron asked poking at his food.  
"Yeah, we should get a bunch of other people to join in. Y'know, have a war!" Harry replied, shoveling the remains of his lunch down his throat. Ron let out a loud belch- peoples heads turned, trying to find out who did it.  
"Ewww. Ron that was disgusting! You're such a tramp" Pansy Parkinson called from further along the table. All of her friends laughed and then shot Ron looks full of hatred.  
"Shut up Pansy! You insult peope all the time, and believe me, I could thing of _plenty_ to say back." Ron roared at her; he then turned and headed for the doors, muttering something that sounded like 'fat hoe' and breathing deeply. Harry sprinted to him.

"Ron! Just ignore her, she's just a pathetic bitch who needs knocking down a few pegs." He said, trying to reasure him.  
"You're right, she's not worth it. Are we still having a snowball fight?" He answered as they stepped out into the freezing air. SPLAT!  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Ron. He heard the familiar sniggers of Malfoy and his crew. "Malfoy! You wait till I get over there... I'll have the last f**king laugh" he continued, marching in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy, as always, started to run.  
"Oh no you don't, _Levicorpus!_" Ron yelled and a burst of red light sparked from his wand. Malfoy flew up, about six feet in the air, and was clawing at thin air, trying to escape.  
"No! Please, let me down. I'm sorry! AHHHHHH!" Malfoy shrieked. Ron had ran the last few metres and was now throwing punches at Malfoy's face. A crowd gathered, most of which had shocked looks on their faces. The odd person grinning and cheering him on.  
"Take that Malfoy! You've had this coming from the start, it's a little thing called Karma and it's f**king you up big style!" Ron whispred violently, and rather scarily, to Draco's face. He turned away and almost as an after thought, he spun back and spat in his face. "You've always looked down on me, treated me like s**t on your shoe. But I wont let you get away with it anymore, I'm not taking anymore crap from you!"  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" bellowed a voice so powerful and mighty that it sent shivers up his spine.


	6. Lemon Drop, Harry?

Next thing Ron knew, he was being dragged harshly by the arm along the corridors, Harry jogging to keep up. Dumbledore had witnessed the whole thing, but strangely allowed it to go on, until Ron had finnished. They were on their way to Dumbledore's office, no doubt.  
They reached the statue, the one that rotated to reveal a staircase.  
"Acid Pops!" Dumbledore barked impatiently, still with a firm grip on Ron's upper arm. As soon as the huge statue moved Dumbledore lunged forward, both Harry and Ron wishing that he would say something, his silence was far worse than yelling. He slammed the door open and once they were all inside, banged it shut.  
"Mr Weasley, why? Why use such fowl behaviour towards another student?" His voice was sorrowful and made Ron feel somewhat guilty.  
"Errrrr..." Ron tried to make something up, Harry could tell by the look on his face; it was Ron's thinking face, which was rarely seen.  
"Don't bother," Dumbledore cut him. "Lemon Drop, Harry?" he asked, offering him the bowl.  
Harry reached forward and grabbed one with a smile, "Thank you, Sir," he mumbed, fiddling with the wrapper. He opened it and popped it in his mouth.  
"Can I have one Sir?" Ron asked hopefully.  
"No!"  
"But..." Ron pleaded.  
"No!" bellowed Dumbledore. _(A/N: The Lemon Drop bit is for Abi)  
_"Ron, NO!" Harry yelled as Ron sprinted to the office door. He didn't even look back, he swung the door open at full force and ran.  
"Do not worry, Harry." Dumbledore said, trying to calm him. "I will let the defence spells on the school down, then I will apparate to him. Ron will be fine.

* * *

____

What an arse! I hate that man, I swear next time I see him, I will kill him!

Ron thought angrily. His face was tomato red, and almost blended in with his firey hair. He ran down the stairs, jumping the last few and stalked out of the front doors, where people were whispering in huddled groups. All of their heads turned to him, most of them with scared expressions wiped across them

"What happened? What did he say? What did Dumbledore say?"  
Ron glanced around, trying to spot who had spoke, when a second year aproached him slowly, with no ideda what was to come. When the lad was about a metre away from him, Ron crouched down to his height, smiling.  
"F**K OFF!" he bellowed, and the terrified second year backed away, tears welling up in his eyes. "ALL OF YOU, MIND YOUR OWN F**KING BUSINESS! I HAVE ENOUGH S**T TO DEAL WITH WITHOUT YOU GETTING INVOLVED!" he continued, his temper still rising and tears filing his angry eyes.  
"Ooohhh. Look at Weasley getting all worked up! He's such a baby." Malfoy sneered, and all the Slytherins laughed.  
"You are such a twat Malfoy, ten minutes ago it was you screaming, but you were doing it out of fear. You act so hard when all of you fat friends are here, but with out them you woudn't say a word would you? You're scared of me aren't you? Admit it," his voice was strangely pleasant.  
"Why would I be scared of you?" Draco spat, he turned to look at the growing crowd.  
"Because I am going to kill you, Draco. I will make it slow and painful, don't you worry about that." Ron's voice was terrifyingly kind. Everyone but Malfoy and his cronies could see that Ron was a volcano, all the anger was building up inside him, he was going to explode. 


	7. Into the Forest

Ron sprinted, he didn't want to leave Hogwarts, instead he headed for the forbidden forest. His head was spinning, his legs aching but all he could think was 'run'. The trees started to thicken all around him, the light more sparce. Gnarled branches were hooking on to his uniform, like human hands pulling him back. THUD! Ron, no concentrating on what was right infront on him, had tripped over a large rotting root. Now there was a strong taste of blood flooding his tastebuds, making him heave in disgust.  
"Ouch," he moaned, glancing at his surroundings. Now on his hands and knees Ron crawled, no_______dragged _himself towards a thick tree and propped himself up.

_________How far have I come? I wanna go back! I surely can't be safe here..._______

Just as that thought crossed his mind, there was a sharp sound of twigs snapping nearby. Ron was breathing heavily. The sound was getting closer, meaning someone - or something - was coming for him! There was definately a sense of fear an panic in the air. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

________________

_What if it wants blood? Oh no! It can smell my blood, it's coming for me and I'm gonna die! No... Stay calm, and BE QUIET!_

Ron was trying to steady his breath, but it was getting worse! His eyes were darting around, looking for whatever it was and trying to determine where the sound was coming from. Ron felt a drop on his head; it was raining. Suddenly, from behind a tree came a figure, silouhetted in the dim light. A human figure.

* * *

**FINALLY! I actually updated :)  
Please R&R, because reviews make me happy! And a happy me, means MORE STORY!**

Oh, and take part in the poll on my page - Who should Ron kill? - You Electrify My Life


	8. Sorry for not updating!

I'm really sorry for not updating in aaaaaaaaaaaages, but I pwomise an update during the holidays! I seriously haven't had time and the internet was down for two weeks..  
Again, sorry for the delays there WILL be an update and thanks to the people who review, just think of the next chapter as a dedication to you guys XD

In advance HAPPY HOLIDAYS !

You Electrify My Life


	9. Possession

****

**AN: Just to let you know, in this story, Lucius Malfoy is in azkaban... YOU WILL UNDERSTAND WHY LATER ON! XD**

And a big thanks to those people who are actually reading... but one thing, REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Ron's breath quickened, but he could not shout for help, nor could he move; he was paralysed with fear. The figure was moving closer, branches cracking as it's feet (if it was a human) hit the floor. Suddenly the figure started to glow - an icy glow - it started at the figures outline and then slowly creeped towards it's centre, getting brighter as it did so. Ron could hear his heart thudding against his rib cage, threatening to break it, and a lump forming in his throat. This made it hard for him to swallow, and further narrowed his chances of a cry for help. The glowing figure - as Ron could now see was rather large and muscular - was standing before Ron, and before a thought could pass through his head, the glow entered him. Within a few seconds, he blacked-out and his head hit the floor.

Ron (or not) got up gracefully, the movement was almost ghostly. Of course, Ron did not know what was happening, he was (at this moment) merely a part of this beings subconscious mind. Sure it still looked like Ron, and most likely sounded like Ron, but it wasn't him. To everyone else, it was Ron - the phsycopathic addopted kid that seemed to have lost the plot. But on the inside it was someone (or something) else. It was almost like Ron was the puppet and this "thing" shall we say was the puppet master, controling him... being him. The "thing" started moving back to where Ron came from, by the look of it, heading towards the castle. It was a smooth journey, at walking pace everything was less dark, less gloomy. It was easier to notice the way the moonlight glazed the floor in places where it could enter through gaps in the cannopy above. It was kind of like a milky twilight, a place where the mind could dwell and be relaxed for eternity. When the "thing" finally reached the edge of the forest, it paused.

Staring up at the well lit castle through Ron's eyes, the "thing" was waiting, making a plan to hurt someone, kill someone... and get Ron imprisoned, a place where he belonged. His eyes scanned the castle from top to bottom, and noticed a gathering of people at the foot of he castle by the huge oak front doors.  
_Perfect._ The "thing" thought. And not much after that thought was thought, the "thing" set off up the hill, heading for the people stepping quietly to ensure no one heard. This plan was not going to fail, it would pan out in on way or another...

When the "thing" was half way up the hill, a shout was heard. In immediate reaction the "thing" ducked. Lying on the floor and hiding behind a patch of grass was probably the worst thing to do. Red and green were nothing alike for God's sakes!  
"RON!" Harry shouted, and the muffled pounding of feet on grass could be heard. The "thing" (AN: I'ma start calling it Ron now, you get the picture) stood up and decided to play along with this whole "Ron" thing, you know, gain peoples trust. Harry ran up at him and hugged him.  
"What the hell were you playing at? You could have hurt yourself..." _blah blah blah _thought Ron, _you sound like an old woman! _Ron just shrugged, he figured the less he said the better. He looked at the people behind Harry, some of them he recognised, others he didn't. One of them stood out from the rest like a sore thumb. With that greasy white-blonde hair and stupid smirk on his face it could be none other than Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Ron glared at him, a look of pure evil on his face - if looks could kill, Draco would be on the floor in a heap right now. One thing Ron hated was people giving him evil looks back, and that was exactally what Draco was doing. He felt his blood boil, his anger rise, his hatred grow; in short he wanted revenge.

Every vein and muscle in his body urged him to do it, but he fought it back for a while because it would look improper for him to do it right now. Soon the force of the urge was greater than his will power and he snapped. He charged forward (knocking Harry down in the process) and headed straight for Malfoy. Before anything clicked in Malfoy's brain, Ron had grabbed the front of his robes and hurled him across the grass. For Ron, the noise Malfoy made during this would have been satisfying enough, but the thing possessing him wanted more... a lot more. So again, Ron sprinted at Malfoy - who had just regained a standing position - and tackled him. By now, Harry had gotten up and started to pull Ron off Malfoy.  
"Ron! Stop, just stop. You've been through a lot today, we know but you don't need to do this!" Harry yelled, but it was no use. Ron just wouldn't listen,and he turned to face Harry, a cruel, vicious look on his face and pushed Harry to the floor again. He turned back to see Malfoy staggering away, obviously hurt, and snarled.  
"Get back here!" Ron bellowed, but it was almost as if he didn't hear. "You're nothing but a coward, just like your father!" and with that Malfoy stopped. No one could see his face because the light was behind him, but they were all pretty sure that it would be a look full of hatred. Malfoy never let anyone get away with insulting his father, ever. Of course he might not like his father, but it still didn't give people the right to say things like that (and to him, it was more that they were insulting the Malfoy name than his father, anyway). Now, Malfoy was the one to charge like a mad bull, and in reality, it did look like a bull fight. When Malfoy had covered half of the didtance between Ron and himself, Ron started forwards too. There was a loud thud as both boys hit the floor simultaneously and the gathered croud gasped. The same thought crossing all of their minds - _this is a fight to the death._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh wow. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, I never have time and I' a bad author. This sucks, I feel shitty because there are people that actually read this. I'll try to update soon but don't expect much, I have GCSE's for the next 2 months then I'm free. I should have time. Thank you all so much!

- REPOST -

I actually am going to write more, I swear. I have like 11 weeks holiday, one of them I won't be able to update because I'm going to Wales and then Leeds Festival but I hope to write another 3 chapters at least! Please don't lose faith!


	11. Update

Hi all, I thought I best write this as it's been a while.

I'm sorry to let anyone down (if you actually did enjoy reading my stories) but I have no intention of ever finish these anymore. I never find the time to sit and write and I can't even remember my ideas for the original plots.

However if any of you readers would like to continue my story just message me, I don't really want you to just use it without giving me a heads up. Please feel free to just copy and paste the first chapters (unless you wish to re-write them) and continue from where I left off. I may even read it if I get the chance, it'd be nice to see any outcomes.

If anyone does decide to take up the role of finishing a story I'd be happy to leave a link on the relevant story, that way people can read the story still!

Sorry again, I hope someone is interested!

YouElectrifyMyLife


End file.
